Forum:Character of the Month Nominations Chronicle
October 2012 Dark Void "Destroyer" Rocker Slash (Tynic the Hedgehog) A Mysterious Bladed Hedgehog with Energy from Fighting. He has never lost a fight. He Fight with his Brother,Killer Death "grenader" Rocker Slash and his friend Tynic The Hedgehog.Yet He hasn't fought ever since . He Fight for 4 thing: Freedom , Power , Agility, and Fight just for training. Quote " I am A Deathless hedgehog"- Destroyer Support Neutral I wouldn't mind if he were to become character of the month. [[User:Boombomb|Nothin' Suits me like a Suit!♪]] [[User_talk:Boombomb|When I'm sad I stop being sad and be AWESOME instead]] True Story 20:19, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Against Who? [[User:BlurayOriginals|Know my power...]] [[User talk:BlurayOriginals|Behold!]] 20:35, September 30, 2012 (UTC) [[Stacy the Hedgehog]] '''Stacy the Hedgehog''' is a school teacher that teaches in schools and grades all throughout the Station Square county. She is one of the most beautiful and respected teachers known, but she is also one that has been known as a sexual harassment victim. Support Neutral She doesn't seem like a legit "Character of the Month" to me. .-. Sorry. [[User:Boombomb|Nothin' Suits me like a Suit!♪]] [[User_talk:Boombomb|When I'm sad I stop being sad and be AWESOME instead]] True Story 20:18, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Against [[X the Hedgehog]] X the Hedgehog is a Maverick Hunter android that deals with other androids that commit crimes and attacks against humanity and mobians, known specifically as "Mavericks". Although a mostly proud and honest hunter, he mostly tries to avoid conflicts and often hesitates in situations that would result in his comrades being in danger. His name is a variable that stands for limitless potential, which X has shown to hold. Support Neutral He's a bit new here, don't you think..? [[User:Boombomb|Nothin' Suits me like a Suit!♪]] [[User_talk:Boombomb|When I'm sad I stop being sad and be AWESOME instead]] True Story 20:20, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Against [[Surge the Hedgehog]] '''Surge the Hedgehog''' is a hedgehog species, electrokinetic Mobian. He is XxZekeKnightxX's fursona. Support Surge still continues to be awesome, even if we hardly see him anymore! XD [[User:RayxCreamMaker|GurahkWeavile]] 22:43, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Neutral Against [[Isaiah the Angelic Hedgefox]] Isaiah is an Angel/Mobian Hybrid. Born to Kalek the Angelfox and Marissa the Hedgehog during the time of the fall of Angels. When Isaiah was born, his mother died, leaving his father stricken with grief. Later on, Isaiah's father died of old age after seperating from his Angelic counterpart when he wanted to live with Marissa. Isaiah was sent to a land amongst the clouds, in between the heavens and Mobius to grow up. He now lives on Mobius' surface and has started the Team Chronohog security team. Support Neutral I don't know him very well. :l [[User:Boombomb|Nothin' Suits me like a Suit!♪]] [[User_talk:Boombomb|When I'm sad I stop being sad and be AWESOME instead]] True Story 20:21, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Against [[Boombomb the Hedgehog]] Boombomb is a CIA Agent who protects mobius from danger, with one fake azure arm he is now able to use the azure to his advantage and transform when he needs to, he is usually caught in a fight with Doom the Dark Lord, where he usually doesn't win without help. He has a lot of good friends and allies, and a lot of enemies and rivals, Boombomb the Hedgehog is usually keeping Mobius safe, and out of trouble. Support Boombomb is awesome. And he is best pony. And he smells like flowers. And he's a badass because he's C.I.A. True story, bros. Kthx. Hugs for all. :3 -Chicago Made Punk. Not gonna lie....Boom puts even Arnold Schwarzennegar to shame! XD [[User:RayxCreamMaker|GurahkWeavile]] 22:43, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Neutral Against [[Sparks The Hedgehog]] Sparks is a Mutant (Mobian Superior). When he reached his teenage years, he began to develop what is known as the "X-Factor" gene, also known as "mutancy". Sparks was disliked immensely for this, since Mutant hating was at an all time high, since then, Sparks has had adventures with his friends, but recently, his blood was drained from him, by Ayla the Vampire Hedgebat, and was killed. Later, Sparks was resurrected by Doom the Dark Lord, who seriously messed with his mind and memories of everything. He wandered into the nearest safe place, and has stayed there since. Support Neutral Against